Heroe Caido
by Krystyam091
Summary: Un viaje sin retorno al pasado, un mundo totalmente diferente al suyo, siendo sustituido y olvidado, volviendo a lo que era, Hyoudo Issei, un humano, solamente eso. One-shot
1. Chapter 1

High School DxD no me pertenece, esta historia será narrado del punto de vista de Issei, cambiare todo, los personajes, sus géneros solamente algunos, sus personalidades y muchas cosas más...

 **SIN MAS COMENCEMOS**

Una explosión y una luz me segó la vista, desde ese día y esa explosión nada fue igual...

.

.

.

.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en un hospital, eso no era el problema pues no era sorpresa que me encontrara en un hospital, el problema radicaba a que era un niño...

Si, un niño, al saber eso lo primero que hice fue ponerme a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, hasta yo sabía que todo lo que había pasado no había sido un sueño, después de meditarlo considerablemente decidí calmarme...

Tranquilamente pregunté por mis padres bien vi al doctor...

Ese día lloré como nunca antes lo hice...

Muertos, un accidente auto mobilistico, llore toda la noche y aun cuando la enfermera me consolaba eso no me importaba, llore hasta que caí dormido, al día siguiente me desperté nuevamente para ver una carta en la mesa de luz...

Se trataba de Irina, según decía la carta no tuvo tiempo de despedirse, y lamentaba no estar ahí para consolarme...

Lo sabia, ahí cuando leí esa carta decidí cambiar ese futuro, pero lastimosamente, ese día el Issei de ese futuro había muerto...

Ddraig, ya no estaba en mi interior, estaba tan familiarizado con su poder que ya podía sentirlo en mi cuerpo, pero...

No estaba.

.

.

Desde ese día, me volví un humano normal

.

.

.

.

.

9 años habían pasado...

Estuve entrenando mi cuerpo sabiendo los peligros que había en el mundo, aun así, no me metí con los que serían mi anterior futuro, pude ver como seguían sus vidas como si yo nunca hubiera existido y para ellos nunca lo haré, ya que...

.

.

.

Alguien tomo mi lugar por completo.

.

.

.

.

No importaba cuantas veces rogué a todos los Dioses existentes, estaba seguro que nadie me tomaría en cuenta, deje de llorar un par de semanas después, seguí con mi entrenamiento tranquilamente, ahora podía controlar mi presencia y llegar al límite que un humano podía alcanzar, pero nada más...

Decidí que, si no podía volver a tener ese futuro al menos, viviría por mis padres y los ayudaría en lo que pudiera o necesitaran al Grupo Gremory...

Hice lo posible por ellos, intenté cruzarme con Asia, pero ya mi remplazo lo había hecho.

Intente darles pistas para todo lo posible, funcionando por suerte aun así...

Eso no me sacaba el dolor que tenía dentro...

Cuando llego Irina de nuevo e iba a suceder lo de las Excalibur, hice que se quedara conmigo y Xenovia también, termine ayudándolas, dándoles consejos, aunque claro ellas no me hicieron caso.

Cuando llego lo de Kokabiel, escondí mi aura y vi la pelea desde el edificio de la escuela que no estaba en la barrera, pude ver que todo salía como era de esperado, según parecía mi sustituto había podido salvar a Rias y Asia de los conflictos de Riser y Raynare, de alguna manera eso me alegro un poco...

Vi también como Blanco aparecía y le daba la paliza de antes, tranquilamente volví a casa, sabía que ahora Irina se iría y Xenovia se quedaría con mi sustituto, ciertamente el saber lo que pasaría con las chicas que alguna vez me amaron y yo ame, solamente me dolía aún más...

Y tuve razón, al día siguiente Irina se había ido y Xenovia se había unido al instituto, ella estaba con Kiba, Asia y mi sustituto, en el salón 2-B, yo terminé en el salón 2-A...

Después vino la Reunión entre facciones...

La verdad me sorprendí enormemente cuando vi a Vali mujer, me dio algo de risa, como sería la cara de Vali de mi futuro si supiera esto.?..

Vi la pelea, incluso vi como de alguna forma mi sustituto lograba el Balance Breaker antes que yo, como era la relación entre él y las demás como también Kiba y Gasper...

Vi como Vali era salvado por Bikou y sorpresivamente Le Fay y Kuroka, esto era totalmente diferente a mi mundo, lastimosamente para mi Kuroka había notado mi presencia, era de esperarse por ser una gran Maestra en este tipo de artes...

A la semana siguiente antes de la reunión de Demonios ella vino a verme...

Ese día tuve que explicarle todo, claramente ella no me creyó, pero le dije que usara un hechizo y que viera mis recuerdos, efectivamente vio todo y cada uno de ellos desde que me uní al séquito de Rias, aunque la risa que vino después solamente hizo sonrojarme de la vergüenza...

Desde entonces ella guardo el secreto y se quedó conmigo, mientras Vali y su grupo no la necesitaran, ciertamente hubo unos cuantos roses cuando ella se cruzó con Koneko, por suerte yo no estaba presente, según parecía ella quería mantenerme lejos de esto y así fue...

Días después conocí a Vali de este tiempo, y como suponía no tenía una actitud diferente al otro Vali, eran totalmente iguales excepto por el hecho de que ella era mujer...

Aun así, Kuroka no le contó nada sobre mí, lastimosamente me perdí el encuentro entre Sona y Rias, como también lo de Diodora, no pude volver a ver a Tannin-osan tampoco...

También la inclusión de Ross al grupo, pude ver a Odín saliendo una última vez con un sonriente Barakiel, al parecer también había ayudado a Akeno…

Una vez me cruce con Odín, el me vio con una mirada seria al principio antes de sonreírme e irse tranquilamente, de alguna forma me advirtió de que no me metiera en esto y los problemas entre facciones, el cómo supo sobre mí no tenía idea y ya no quería saberlo la verdad.

Volví a mi vida normal tranquilamente sabiendo que mi futuro se estaba haciendo realidad, aunque yo no estuviera presente, no solamente eso, también cuando volví a ver a Rias y traía un anillo de compromiso oculto con Magia, ese día como Kuroka no estaba llore también.

De verdad me había vuelto un completo llorón...

Después vino el viaje a Kyoto, a sabiendas de lo que parecía le dije a Kuroka que ayudara, sorpresivamente asintió, pude cambiar un poco las cosas, guie en secreto a los Yokais, junto con la ayuda del grupo de Vali **COMPLETO,**

Sin la intromisión del grupo Gremory pude hacer algo, ciertamente me alegro el poder hacerlo en este tiempo, desde ese día mi casa se hizo más grande, viniéndose a vivir conmigo el grupo de Vali, para mi felicidad...

Al menos esto me había ayudado en algo, pero no duro por mucho...

Después vino la llegada de Ophis así que todos nuevamente se fueron, dejándome solo...

Supongo que la maldición de la Boosted Gear en mi ahora es al revés, sabiendo que ahora vendría el final de la Hero Faction y Antiguos Maous, decidí por meterme en los estudios para despejarme un poco...

Aunque me sorprendió cuando semanas después volvieron el Grupo Gremory junto con el Grupo Vali, seguro el aumento de mi sustituto en la Reunión de Facciones tuvo algo que ver, vi como ellos por obligación tenían que quedarse con el Grupo Gremory, lo entendí, así que les dije que no importaba mientras seguíamos en contacto eso era lo de menos...

Seguí en mis estudios, alejándome por completo del grupo Gremory y de Vali, cuando supe que Ophis vino a la ciudad y sentir su poder por completo pude saber que no pudieron robar sus poderes, de alguna manera me alegro el saber que no le hicieron sufrir al quitarles sus poderes, aunque pude llegar a entender porque mi sustituto no era un Dragón pues sentía su energía y Aura aun humana-demonio que Dragón.

Un día me termine encontrando a Odín saliendo de un Prostíbulo, solamente me saco una risa al ver esa risa tonta de pervertido típico de él, este al notar mi presencia me miraba seriamente antes de que terminara dándome algo que definitivamente me dejo sin aliento...

Ryuuteimaru...

Al ver ese pequeño barco volar alrededor mío, solamente llore pero de alegría, la primera vez en años que lo hacía, él fue mi única compañía antes de que viniera nuevamente los problemas para el mundo sobrenatural...

Ahora sabía que venían los Dragones Malignos y Rizevim, sabiendo que ahora más que ayudar o proponer ideas que no serían escuchadas, terminaría siendo un estorbo, así que me mantuvo al margen de lo sobrenatural y me concentre en mi vida normal.

Pude ver como volvían todos sanos y salvo, seguro ya habían terminado salvando a Valerie como también el encuentro entre Rizevim y Euclide, estaba seguro que ahora ellos ni siquiera podrían verme estando metidos en sus problemas, como odié tener razón...

Después no volvieron hasta dentro de unos dos meses, seguro ya había pasado todo sobre el problema entre las facciones como lo de Rizevim y los Dragones Malignos, seguramente ahora deben de vivir su vida sin mi...

Ahora mismo estoy por cruzar el tercer año de Preparatoria, hoy acaban de elegir a los candidatos como Vice-presidente y Presidente, quedando Xenovia y Saji como era de esperarse, sabiendo de que ahora vendría una paz me decidí por mudarme a Tokyo...

Tranquilamente me alejé por completo de lo sobre natural, al fin pude y puedo vivir mi vida, después de todo ellos y ellas ya no me necesitan, y yo tampoco...

Ahora solamente soy un Héroe Caído, junto con mi barco como fiel compañero...

 _Fin_

 _Espero que les haya gustado, por favor espero que dejen comentarios en lo posible constructivas, es la primera vez que publico un Fanfic en esta página así que sean buenos xD, este será como saben un One-shot, tal vez solo tal vez lo haga Two-shot o algo…_

 _Por cierto si quieren saber algo la idea principal seria que tuviera una relación entre FEM Vali, Kuroka y Le Fay, pero me decidí por esto, ojala les haya gustado y gracias por el espacio para leer esto._


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Final?

Bueno, como según parece algunos quieren continuación, la hare, creo que, si este no es el último, no sé qué hare la verdad xD, bueno, esta parte también será narrado desde el punto de vista de Issei.

High School DxD no me pertenece.

"Personajes hablando"

 _-Personajes pensando-_

Lo pongo por si las dudas xD 

**Ahora sí, COMENCEMOS**

Ahhh, la vida en Tokio no esta tan mal, lo que sí, hay mucha gente, bueno por dónde empiezo? Ya lo sé, hoy acabo de terminar la Preparatoria, por lo que también después de las vacaciones de verano tendré que buscar una Universidad, cada tanto voy a Kuoh para visitar las tumbas de mis Padres…

Bueno, ahora mismo no ha pasado nada interesante como era de esperarse, lo único es el poder viajar en un Barco Volador que siempre está conmigo jeje.

Ciertamente no he vuelto a ver a nadie más relacionado con lo sobre natural, me sorprende que no hayan venido a Tokio, pero bueno, ahora mismo acabo de llegar al departamento

Es un departamento como mínimo para tres personas, una sala, comedor, dos baños, y una cocina igual de grande que mi habitación, tranquilamente me fui la cocina y me puse a preparar algo para comer, no tener a nadie que me cocinara me obligo a aprender…

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿que deben de estar haciendo todos ellos? Va tampoco es como si importara, ya ah pasado un año, si llegaran a recuperar sus recuerdos, no creo que vengan, mi sustito me ha ganado por mucho, en muchas cosas la verdad…

Ciertamente desde que vine a este Mundo Paralelo, decidí cambiar, soy más inteligente, tengo mejor físico y ya no soy un pervertido, pero al final no sirvió de nada, irónico, ya que cambie por ellas y ellas me " _cambiaron"_ por así decirlo…

Que debe de ser mi sustito, nunca tuve la idea de conocerlo o informarme de él, aunque bueno ya me es imposible, seguramente ahora todo el Grupo DxD y los demás deben de estar en sus mundos y sus problemas…

Hasta Irina se olvidó de mí, que amiga de la Infancia…

Después de comer algo me fui directo a dormir, pues quería acabar este día, mañana pensaba ir a Kuoh para visitar a mis padres…

…

"Arriba…vamos….despierta"

Esa voz, de alguna forma me acuerdo…

"Vamos, ya es de dia…despierta"

Otra vez, no entiendo, como puedo escucharla si me fui a dormir a mi habita…cion

Alarmado me levante y me puse en guardia, de alguna manera logro esquivar mi derechazo a su cabeza, gire sobre mí mismo para darle una patada giratoria, pero actuó más rápido y de alguna forma quede colgado en el aire…

"Vaya ciertamente para ser humano nuevamente no has perdido para nada tus instintos de pelea"

Una voz de mujer fue lo que escuché, con esfuerzo mire hacia abajo para quedar atónito, me encontraba en lo que sería como la Brecha Dimensional, solamente que estaba sobre lo que sería un templo transparente, más adelante se encontraba un gran trono donde un montón de pantallas de computadora se movían rápidamente…

Después mire a la mujer que me sostenía en el aire, ciertamente nunca la había visto, aunque con solamente verla me di cuenta de que era muy poderosa, además de que no trataba de ocultar su Aura…

Es una mujer joven y encantadora, con largas pestañas, piel lisa y blanca, ojos de color rubi, unas muy hermosas piernas, un gran busto, una figura bien curvada, ella tiene el pelo rosado hasta la cintura, con un brillo de plata, se encontraba vistiendo un vestido de color claro parecida a una túnica de algún tipo

"En serio no me recuerdas Issei-kun?"

Esa voz, solamente una vez en mi vida creo haberla escuchado…

"Chichigami-sama?"

"Correcto"

Ella sonrió feliz y me bajo cuidadosamente, agradecí el gesto en silencio, quedamos frente a frente, al parecer era más alto ella…

"Entonces que hago acá, con todo respeto"

"Te entiendo Issei-kun, no te preocupes ahora te encuentras en un sueño jeje"

¿En un sueño? Ciertamente no por nada es la Diosa de las Dimensiones…

"Bueno tengo cosas que contarte, muchas cosas, por favor quiero que primero escuches, después responderé a todas tus preguntas"

.

.

.

"Eres un error"

Solamente esas tres palabras fueron suficiente para temer por mi existencia…

.

.

.

.

.

Narración Normal, Inframundo Castillo Lucifer…

Ahora mismo nos encontramos en lo que sería el castillo del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer, anteriormente Gremory, el nombrado estaba frente a lo que sería el Grupo Gremory actual y el Grupo de Vali, todos o bueno la mayoría se encontraban con una sonrisa en la cara…

Ciertamente la relación entre este grupo se había vuelto mejor, Ahora mismo Kuroka y Koneko habían arreglado sus problemas personales, gracias a la ayuda del sustito como lo llamaba Issei, Xenovia, Kiba y Arthur cada tanto tenían algunos entrenamientos, Le Fay junto con Asia se habían vuelto grandes amigas, Vali y Rias que, aunque aún tenían una rivalidad algo rara se llevaban bien…

"Bueno en unos minutos vendrán también la Actual Nobleza Sitri, por eso es que queremos agradecerles a ustedes por haber ayudado a las tres Facciones y las demás con el detenimiento del Escape de Trihexa, como también su apoyo en esto, por lo que el Grupo de Vali ya son libres de cargos, por lo que les dejo libre albedrío, aunque claro si incumplen las leyes serán castigados como se debe"

Las palabras que, aunque no sonaran intimidante lo que sí lo era, era la cabeza de Demonio y sonrisa espeluznante detrás de él, que hizo que la mayoría asintieran rápidamente…

De la nada apareció un círculo Mágico, tratándose del grupo Sitri y la Maou Serafall Leviathan…

"Bien ahora que nos encontramos todos, a celebrar!"

Todos los presentes estaban por seguirlo en la celebración cuando….

FIUUSH

El grupo Vali a una velocidad sorprendente se habían ido corriendo, todos con una sonrisa de felicidad, ¿lugar? La Ciudad de Kuoh, tenían que encontrar a cierto castaño y pedirle disculpas por olvidarlo durante más de dos años…

.

.

.

.

.

Cambio de Escena, lugar desconocido, Con Chichigami e Issei, narración de Issei

¿Por qué? El destino y los dioses no tienen suficiente con que no me haya metido en los problemas de ellos, además de que me quitan a mis padres, ¿también soy un error en este mundo?

 _Sin darse cuenta, Issei agacho la cabeza, estaba liberando de alguna forma, los poderes de tres seres totalmente distintos…_

 _-Issei-kun está liberando los poderes sellados de Great Red, Ophis y el Hakuryuukou, es sorprendente-_

"¿POR QUÉ? ¡¿NO TIENEN SUFICIENTE YA?! ¡¿AHORA TAMBIEN VAN MATARME?!"

 _Sin saberlo, Issei estaba gritando, detrás de él estaba apareciendo un Dragón igual a Ddraig, junto con un Aura verde alrededor suyo, la angustia, tristeza, impotencia, la envidia y por ultimo odio, acumulados y guardados en lo más profundo de su ser…_

"ISSEI-KUN, CALMATE POR FAVOR, NO LOGRARAS NADA CON ESTO!"

 _Issei no escucho nada de eso, solamente siguió liberando todos esos sentimientos, estaba harto, tantos años, olvidado, triste, viendo frente a sus ojos como casi todos sus seres queridos alejados de el, solitario…_

 _Este era el ahora Hyoudo Issei, una persona normal y corriente, caído en la miseria, sin esperanza de un mañana, odiando la vida monótona…_

"¡¿QUE ME CALME?! ¡USTEDES LOS DIOSES NO ENTIENDEN, ¡NO ENTIENDEN LO QUE ES VER CADA DIA COMO LO QUE SERIA TU VIDA ERA TOMADO POR OTRO, ¡COMO TUS SERES QUERIDOS NUNCA TE HABLARON O LOS HAYAS PERDIDOS, ¡LA IMPOTENCIA DE NO PODER HACER NADA POR CAMBIARLO, SOLAMENTE PARA QUE AL FINAL SEAS UN MALDITO ERROR QUE NUNCA EN SU MISERA VIDA DEBIA DE EXISTIR!"

 _Liberando aún más energía, en todos los lugares tanto sobre naturales y normales, el suelo empezó a temblar, una lluvia torrencial apareció, truenos caían, todo esto por el sufrimiento de una sola persona guardado por tantos años…_

"¡¿ENTONCES QUE HARAS?! ¡NO PUEDES VOLVER AL PASADO, ¡TAMPOCO PUEDES CAMBIAR EL PRESENTE, EL FUTURO MENOS!"

 _Issei solamente levanto la mirada, mostrando como estaba llorando, lágrimas de sangre y ojos verdes…_

"CREES QUE NO LO SE! MIRAME!, ¡ABATIDO, ¡LLORANDO, ¡TRISTE, LO QUE SACRIFIQUE PARA QUE ELLOS Y ELLAS ESTUVIERAN BIEN!, MIRAME! ¡SOLAMENTE SOY UN HEROE CAIDO CON EL CONSUELO DE QUE CUANDO MUERA PUEDA VER A MIS PADRES DONDE SEA QUE SE ENCUENTREN!"

 _Exacto, el lo único que quería era morirse y ver a sus padres una vez más, llorar en los brazos de su madre, escuchar palabras alentadoras de su padre, aunque no lo crean, el necesitaba de sus padres…_

 _Chichigami solamente quedo callada sin decir nada solamente viéndolo totalmente en silencio y en tristeza, él tenía razón, no tenía nada en ese mundo…_

Sin decir más, baje mi aura y me arrodille a llorar y golpear el piso transparente, ¿que había hecho para tener que vivir esto?

"Me voy, si esto es un sueño quiero despertar"

Mis palabras llamo su atención, pero solamente quedo callada y asintió, de la nada todo quedo completamente oscuro así que solamente cerré los ojos un segundo, cuando los volví a abrir me encontraba en mi habitación, así que solamente tome mi maleta y le pedí a Ryuu que me llevara a Kuoh…

( _Poner, Welcome to my life de simple Plan en Youtube, sub español de Lorisu)_

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you

Al llegar me encontraba en casa, tranquilamente me puse a limpiar, hace unas semanas que no venía y tenía que limpiar por completo la casa, esto me serviría para al menos despejarme un poco…

Do you ever want to run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

Sin importarme en lo más mínimo todo lo demás me puse a ordenar, oía cada tanto como pasaban los autos, como la gente hablaba, pareciera que se había vuelto más ruidosa Kuoh…

No you don't know what its like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what its like to be like me  
To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one there to save you  
No you don't know what its like  
Welcome to my life

Termine cuando el sol estaba metiéndose, así que me fui al cementerio donde estaban mis padres, ahí deje unas cuantas flores blancas y unas rozas, sus favoritas…

De mi mochila traje tres vasos y un Wiski, papa lo tomaba en mis cumpleaños o en los de mama, ellos tenían tantas cosas en común…los extraño tanto

Do you want to be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over

Deje dos servidos arriba de sus lapidas y tome el mío…

Hoy era el día, su día, mi día…

"Feliz 30° aniversario, Mama, Papa"

Sin decir nada tomé de un trago, cerré los ojos, por el ardor, era mi primera vez bebiendo alcohol, cuando abrí los ojos, pude ver a mis padres sonriéndome con un vaso de wiski y vacío…

"Feliz cumpleaños Issei!"

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
But deep inside you're bleeding

Cuando pestañe vi que ellos desaparecieron, mire sus lapidas y arriba de ellas se encontraban los dos vasos vacíos…

"AHHH! ¿PORQUE? AHHHH"

Me largue a llorar en medio de la noche, teniendo como testigo solamente a la luna de compañera y a Ryuu, me apoye en la lápida de mi padre quedando de espalda y viendo las estrellas…

No you don't know what its like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what its like to be like me  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one there to save you  
No you don't know what its like  
Welcome to my life

Cree un Dragón Shoot del tamaño de una canica y me lo apunte a la cabeza…

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what its like  
What its like

"Si hago esto ahora, tal vez pueda verlos o Shinigami termine tomando mi alma y me lleve a lo profundo del averno"

No me importaba, ya quiero irme, que acabe esto por favor, no puedo hacerlo, definitivamente no puedo vivir, Mamá, Papá, ayuda por favor, vuelvan…

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one there to save you  
No you don't know what its like  
What its like

No puedo…

Ellos no quieren esto…

Quieren que viva, pero no puedo hacerlo…

Ya no hay nada para mi… Nunca lo hubo

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what its like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life 

Sin decir nada mas solamente me pare y empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo… junto con la lluvia camuflando mis lágrimas…

No servían de mucho pues mis lágrimas eran en realidad sangre…

Pude ver como el suelo por cada pisada que daba se volvía mas rojo…

Hasta que llego a un punto de que era roja por completo…

"Solamente soy un Humano, un mísero Héroe Caído"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin de narración de Issei, Narración normal…

"Lo encontraron?"

La pregunta hecha por una preocupada Kuroka hizo que los demás entristecieran, nadie podía encontrarlo ni siquiera ella con su Senjutsu…

Ella bajo la cabeza, sus orejas y colas también bajaron en signo de tristeza…

Habían perdido al castaño, tal vez para siempre…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chichigami-sama, porque se preocupa tanto por ese humano?"

La pregunta hecha por el hada al lado de ella, solamente hizo que una sonrisa triste apareciera en su bello rostro…

"Era una gran persona, salvo un mundo sin pedir nada a cambio, cuando volvió al presente y su mundo fue destruido por esa explosión, en vez de tratar de volver su propio futuro tuvo la madurez de aceptarlo, ayudar y seguir adelante, no le hizo males a nadie en toda su vida, salvo millones de Universos paralelos al detener a Rizevim y el detener el encierro de Trihexa"

Todo el lugar quedo en silencio…

"Pero sigue siendo un Error, nunca debió de estar la existencia de Hyoudo Issei"

La respuesta del hada solamente hizo entristecer aún más a la Diosa…

"Lo sé, verdaderamente lo sé"

Frente a ellas una pantalla gigante mostrando de espaldas a Hyoudo Issei en la Tierra caminando sin rumbo, junto con el piso de color rojo...

Al lado de esa gran pantalla había otras mostrando al mismo Issei solamente que mundos diferentes, todos con los mismos seres queridos reunidos tomándose una foto…

 _FIN_

 _Espero que les haya gustado, ahora mismo lo actualizo ya que esta historia ya la había escrito, pero recién ahora se me ocurrió de publicarla, mmm la verdad acá pudimos ver que pudo usar las habilidades de los tres dragones más poderosos, si les soy sincero no sé si continuarla pues esta historia fue de improviso, además mostrar una vida normal no les gustaría a muchos, una trama nueva se me ocurriría con mundos interdimencionales pero no lo sé…_

 _Déjenme en los comentarios que creen que pueda hacer para seguir esta historia o si termina acá, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por su tiempo ;3_


	3. Chapter 3 Final

Héroe Caído, Final

Japón, Ciudad de Kuoh…

Vaya, ciertamente como pasan los años, después de ese día de _"Sangre"_ llamémosle así, decidí volver a Japón y buscar una buena universidad para seguir estudiando, tranquilamente me decidí por Programación, Robótica y Animación…

Desde ahí fui conociendo gente muy buena, estudiamos, trabajos en grupo, caridades, clubes, todo lo que haría un estudiante normal de Universidad, en serio me había divertido, solamente cuando llegue a los últimos años de mis carreras me di cuenta de que esta diversión entre ellos y todo tipo de cosas terminarían…

Así que decidí fundar mi propia empresa junto con ellos, tranquilamente la fundamos en Kuoh, empezamos pequeño, pero entre viejos contactos de mi futuro pasado, pudimos ir avanzando…

Llegamos a una etapa donde tuvimos que sacar nuestro primer juego, sorprendente mente fue muy buen tomado y tuvo muchas ventas, así que con seguridad y nuevas ideas fuimos sacando nuevas secuelas o juegos diferentes, cada uno totalmente diferentes…

Dentro de muy poco sin darnos cuenta fuimos agrandando hasta volvernos una de las más famosas compañías mundialmente, sin darme cuenta había conseguido ser el jefe de esta compañía teniendo mi " _sequito"_ como equipo, apoyo, estudios, practicas, opiniones y consejos principal de la compañía…

Todo dentro de 10 años…

Hoy era nuevamente ese día " _Sangre"_ así que dejé la compañía a cargo de mi mano derecha y vine a Kuoh para ver las tumbas de mis padres, aunque siempre venia cada semana y si no podía por problemas de trabajo, venia cada mes…

Al llegar al cementerio me encontré nuevamente en ese lugar, sus tumbas, tranquilamente dejé de nuevo dos vasos de wiskis y me serví uno, se había vuelto una tradición según parecía…

"Feliz aniversario"

Me lo bebí completo, aun no podía soportar el sabor al alcohol, nunca me gusto la verdad, así que solamente tomaba en su aniversario, aunque claro como era mi cumpleaños también, no me salvaba de que mis amigos me obligaran a beber…

Después de contarle un poco de mi vida a mis padres decidí volver a su casa, ya que, aunque aún si fuera una empresa mundialmente famosa y fuera rico –se me olvido comentar- seguía siendo un chico modesto y los hábitos que me inculcaron mis padres nunca se me olvidarían…

Caminando sin prisa fui para mi antiguo barrio, aunque claro aún pase a firmar unos cuantos autógrafos, pues el juego se basó en unas ideas de unos compañeros tomándome de imagen y mis habilidades de pelea –obviamente no las sobrenatural- por lo que era una persona muy reconocida para los niños y adolescentes, muy parecido como en el inframundo….

Llegando a la casa de mis padres, me fui tranquilamente a la sala y me puse a guardar todo, hoy me mudaba de aquí, era hora de dejar esta casa, ya casi había terminado con mi pasado, ser rico tenía sus ventajas debo de admitir…

Caminé hacia mi antigua habitación, abrí la puerta encontrándola totalmente vacía, igual que las de mis padres, como en el sótano y el segundo piso…

Solamente quedaba la sala donde había un montón de fotos mías y de ellos, aunque no había fotos mías de hace 10 años…

Era sorprendente como puede ser la vida tan injusta, pero, ya es hora de seguir adelante, tranquilamente metí mis cosas en el camión que pedí para llevar mis cosas a mi nueva Casa, así que solamente me senté en el escalón de la puerta a ver la noche…

Ciertamente no muchas cosas habían pasado, seguía bien de salud, psicológicamente hablando y físicamente, lo sentimental era otra cosa, era el único soltero de mis amigos, irónico, pero bueno, no es que me interesa alguien, el problema cabía en quien yo le interesara…

Más allá de lo sentimental, físico y material, quería saber quién me aceptaría aun con mis errores en mi pasado, con mis fallas en este presente y con mis fallos en algún futuro, ahora entendía el significado de la mortalidad como ser humano…

"Quien te acompañaría en esta vida"

Sin pensarlo más solamente me levante y me fui de ahí, esta casa tenía pensado remodelarla y usarla cuando viniera de vacaciones y eso pienso hacer…

No era que no haya tenido tampoco algún tipo de relación romántica o una aventura por decirlo así a lo largo de estos 10 años, eh conocidos chicas hermosas y famosas, tuvimos relaciones diferentes, chicas que no tenían nada que envidiar a las chicas que alguna vez conocí en mi pasado, hablando de ellas, que habrá sido de ellas…

Va, como si ahora valiera la pena, si no me recordaron antes porque habría de hacerlo ahora…

Sin pensar en nada mas, me fui a dar un paseo nocturno…

Kuoh siempre seria hermoso a la noche, me encantaba cuando salía con mis padres a horas nocturnas para celebrar o simplemente pasar el rato con ellos…

Sin darme cuenta, había llegado al parque donde paso todo, donde morí alguna vez, me pare en medio de él, viendo que no había nadie a estas horas pasando por aquí, solamente suspire cansado y triste…

"¿Pasa algo, Issei-kun?"

Al escuchar esa voz solamente me di vuelta, viéndola a Chichigami frente a mí con una sonrisa feliz y con un vestido blanco, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación…

"Tiempo sin verle"

"Tiempo? Fueron 10 años, Issei-kun"

"Me sorprende que un Dios cuente los años"

"Depende de las perspectivas de uno"

Solamente sonreí amargamente, de verdad muchas cosas habían cambiado para mi…

"Que tal los demás universos?"

"No hay ningún problema, todos en orden y con un buen futuro por delante"

"Me alegro el oír eso, ¿el mundo sobrenatural?"

"Solamente algunos problemas diplomáticos y unos problemas con unos cuantos dioses, nada de qué preocuparse"

"Ya veo, ¿entonces qué tal tu vida?"

Esa pregunta realmente le sorprendió, ¿tan desconfiados eran los dioses con los humanos?, ¿o ninguno tenía una vida fuera de sus responsabilidades como dioses?

"Aburrido, estar en ese templo todos los días es muy aburrido, de vez cuando salgo al mundo humano de cualquier universo, por cierto, feliz cumpleaños"

Esa respuesta y una sonrisa algo burlona solamente me saco una risa leve…

"Gracias, ¿entonces que necesitas de mí?"

"Nada, solamente quería venir a ver a mi héroe favorito"

Esas palabras solamente me dejaron con una sonrisa divertida y por dentro, muy triste, yo ya no era un Héroe, nunca lo fui…

"Bueno si eso es todo me voy yendo Chichigami"

Tranquilamente me di la vuelta listo para salir de ahí, no quiero ver nuevamente nada con el mundo sobrenatural…

"El grupo Vali en serio te extraña"

Esa respuesta solamente me hizo parar, seguramente estaban ocupados con cualquier cosa…

"No sabes cómo le ruegan a Great Red o a otro Dios con que en cualquier lugar que estés, estés bien"

"Que no leen las revistas del mundo Humano?"

Se nota que esa respuesta le dio un poco de enfado, pero lo disimulo…

"Estarían muy feliz verte una vez más… en persona"

"No lo creo, todos deben estar metidos con sus vidas, Kuroka debe estar buscando una buena persona que le dé su nueva familia, Le Fay y Arthur deben de estar nuevamente con su familia o asegurándola, Bikou debe estar con Sun Wukong y Vali debe de estar entrenando para enfrentarse a un Dios o algo"

Ella solamente arrugo la mirada al saber que yo tenía al menos un poco de razón, muy dentro de mis pensamientos quería equivocarme y que vengan a saludarme o a verme, pero hasta yo sabía que es y era imposible…

Al ver que no respondía seguí caminando en dirección para irme de aquí, quería llegar a mi nuevo hogar, o al menos, descansar un poco…

"Eres infeliz"

Vi como ella se ponía a mi lado y me seguía mientras caminaba…

"No lo soy, tengo grandes personas a mi lado"

"Pero no tienes a nadie que te acompañe en lo que queda de tu vida"

"No la tengo y no la necesito"

"Todos lo necesitan"

"Los dioses no o si?"

Al no ver cómo me seguía, solamente seguí caminando, supongo que me volví un poco más frió, aunque nadie me puede negar que cambiaría…

"Cambiaste"

Me detuve al oír esa palabra, solamente suspire y me di la vuelta, odiaba eso, ella sabiendo por todo lo que pase y decide replicármelo en la espalda, solamente le mire con mi rostro frio que eh tenido que usar algunas veces en mi vida…

"No, me obligaron a demostrar mi más profundo ser"

Sin nada más que decir me di la vuelta y esta vez definitivamente listo para irme…

Pero algo o mejor dicho alguien me detuvo…me di la vuelta listo para decirle que me soltara pero…

Al darme la vuelta la vi a los ojos, completamente sorprendido y sonrojado, me estaba besando…

Sin saber porque le correspondí, pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos, pero aun así ella continúo besándome, mientras más largo se hacia el beso más aumentaba la calentura…

Segundos después nos separamos sonrojados y muchas cosas más que no sabría describir…

"Eso…por…que fue?"

"No…me hacias…caso"

Al oir eso pude ver cómo me miraba, sus ojos mostraban anhelo, tristeza, felicidad, muchos sentimientos, pero el que más notaba era ese sentimiento de amor, lo siento, en serio lo siento…

Sin más me decidí a besarle…

 **¡ALERTA LEMON!, SI SIGUE LA LECTURA ESTA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD!**

"mmm"

Pude oírla gemir al ver cómo le acaricia la espalda y metía mi lengua en su boca, pude darme cuenta que era un poco inexperta, aunque eso no me detuvo por nada en el mundo…

"Issei…espera…por favor"

Por cada palabra que daba yo solamente le daba otro beso, pare un momento para que pudiéramos recuperar aire, aunque le susurre unas palabras al oído…

"Te metiste con un Dragón… ahora cumple con las consecuencias"

Con esas palabras aparecimos en mi nueva casa, lo que sería mi habitación, con delicadeza la deje en mi cama King y me acosté encima suyo….

Fin POV Issei, Narración Normal

Issei solamente contemplo a la Diosa debajo suyo, tranquilamente se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a depositar besos oyendo los gemidos de ella…

"Issei… para…. uhhh"

Al oírla Issei le dio una lamida en el cuello y con una sonrisa zorruna le dijo…

"Lo siento, pero no"

Sin dejarle hablar le robo un beso y empezó a sacarle el vestido blanco, mientras se lo sacaba dejaba un camino de besos, por esas torneadas y hermosas piernas, por ese hermoso vientre y ombligo, y como también esos grandes y jugosas montañas…

"No traes sujetador, ¿esto ya lo tenías planeado?"

Ella solamente negó con un gran sonrojo en su hermoso rostro, sacándole una sonrisa al castaño…

Sin decir más se acercó a las dos hermosas montañas y empezó a lamerlas, empezando con el derecho y con su mano izquierda pellizcando el izquierdo, sacándole un hermoso gemido…

"Issei~"

Ese gemido de parte de ella solamente hizo que el empezara a succionar sus pezones…

"Ahhh~"

Soltándole el pecho derecho fue al izquierdo y empezó a succionar nuevamente, para excitación de ella y el…

"Ah…ah…Issei no pares"

Las palabras dichas por ella solamente hicieron sonreír al castaño…

"No tenía intención de hacerlo"

Sin decir más se sacó la camisa y la corbata rápidamente ante la vista de una sonrojada Diosa, aunque claramente ella estaba disfrutando de la vista, el escultural cuerpo que el castaño formo durante todos estos años…

Sin darle tiempo para que Issei se sacara el pantalón ya se encontraba debajo de una sonrojada Diosa…

"Es mi turno de complacerte"

Sin decir más empezó a dejar besos por todo el torso del castaño, también dejando un camino de besos, que le sacaban gemidos roncos…

Con nerviosismo desabrocho el cinturón y el pantalón dejándolo solamente con unos boxers…

Los dos quedando solamente con una prenda que cubría sus partes mas intimas

Despacio ella le saco el bóxer, dejando salir al "mini Issei" que no tenía nada de mini…

"Es..es muy grande"

Issei solamente sonrió orgulloso y divertido, esperando pacientemente vio como ella se acercaba a su amigo, despacio empezó a lamerlo, fue poco a poco, luego de unos minutos que gano seguridad, aumento la velocidad…

"Ugghh se siente muy bien…"

Sin parar de lamerle su miembro ella dijo…

"Navi, ese es mi verdadero…nombre"

El castaño solamente sonrío y asintió, de la nada, Navi llevo su boca a la punta del miembro del castaño… y lentamente empezó a bajar unos segundos después llego hasta la base y nuevamente subió y con un gran PLUP saco el miembro del castaño…

"Supongo que ser una Diosa de las dimensiones tiene sus ventajas"

Ella no dijo nada a lo dicho por el castaño, solamente continuo con la felación, que felizmente el castaño disfrutaba…

Antes de que el castaño terminara ella se detuvo, el castaño entendiendo la indirecta, le agarro la mano y la acostó nuevamente en la cama…

Tranquilamente le saco la ropa interior de ella y la suya, viendo la parte intima de ella mojada, notablemente excitada…

Mirándole a los ojos preguntando si podía entrar, ella solamente asintió…

El castaño entonces acerco su rostro al de ella y le dio otro beso, mientras que de a poco metía su miembro, ante el dolor de ella que lo suprimió con el beso…

Segundos después, el choco contra el Himen de ella por lo que aumentando la intensidad del beso rompió el himen, tratando de que ella olvidara el dolor…

Segundos después rompieron el beso y ella le dio el permiso de seguir…

Despacio el castaño empezó a moverse, de a poco fue aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas…

"Uhh… uhh…."

Sin decir nada el castaño aumento la fuerza y la velocidad haciendo que ella empezara a disfrutar totalmente…

"Estas…muy apretada…Navi"

Ella no respondió solamente le dio un beso, callando toda palabra de ella y el castaño…

Sin parar de embestirla, él se sentó en la cama quedando ella arriba suyo, por lo que, con ayuda de él, se empezó a mover…

"Issei, se…siente tan bien"

El castaño solamente asintió con dificultad estaba tan excitado que no podía dar una respuesta…

Otra vez cambiaron de posición abriéndola de piernas y sosteniéndolas de los tobillos volvió a embestirla…

"Ugghh…mmmm.. mas fuerte Issei"

Siguiendo la orden en silencio el castaño aumento de alguna forma su velocidad y fuerza….

Minutos después, Navi empezó a sentir como algo venia hacia ella….

"Issei… me vengo…"

"Yo también Navi"

Sin decir mas aumento las embestidas…

Segundos después los dos terminaron viniéndose con un beso, completamente unidos...

 **FIN DEL LEMON**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Pov de Issei**

Abrí los ojos al sentir la luz del sol molestándome, tranquilamente me estire y abrí bien los ojos, pero de la nada… todos los recuerdos de ayer llegaron a mí, por lo que rápidamente me gire a mi lado…

Solamente para no verla ahí…a mi lado

Supongo que era de esperarse, ella sigue siendo una Diosa y yo sigo siendo un Humano, somos de dos mundos totalmente distintos, ya no pertenezco a ese mundo, nunca lo hice…

Sin más comencé a ordenar mi habitación y después darme un baño, definitivamente fue una noche que nunca olvidare… Gracias Navi.

 **Fin del Pov de Issei**

 _Alguien que tuvo alguna vez la felicidad y la compañía de muchas personas extraordinarias, que cayó al vacío de este mundo al tener la responsabilidad y la madurez de hacerse a un lado…_

Se puede ver a Issei llegando a un Gran edificio, con el nombre S.G…

 _Tuvo que aprender a vivir de nuevo como lo que alguna vez fue, pero esta vez sin familia, sin amigos desde el principio, aumentando su tristeza e impotencia al no poder hacer nada, tampoco teniendo alguna opción a elegir…_

Caminando con paso seguro y una sonrisa leve de felicidad verdadera, por los pasillos de ese gran edificio, ante las miradas de admiración de muchos y muchas…

 _Aun cuando el destino y toda la gente que antes conocía no lo ayudaran, menos los dioses, siguió adelante…_

Entrando a una gran oficina, frente a el, sus amigos desde la Universidad…

 _Siguió adelante sabiendo que no podría volver al que alguna vez llamo hogar, empezó de nuevo con los ánimos bajos, con la esperanza de solamente un futuro mejor…_

Con quienes vivió grandes momentos, se reunieron y sonrieron felices de ver a su mejor amigo y jefe con alegría y no una sonrisa vacía, que ellos siempre notaron.

 _Que aunque tardo mucho, como también esfuerzo y dedicación lo logro…_

 _Un Héroe Caído, nuevamente humano, Hyoudo Issei…_

 _Logro nuevamente la felicidad, siendo un Humano, un mortal, un **Héroe C**_ ** _aido_**

… _ **.FIN….**_

 _Gracias por seguir y comentar esta historia…_

 _Gracias por su tiempo y espacio…_

 _Por favor dejen sus comentarios y consejos para mejorar…_


End file.
